omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
King mogeko
Character Synopsis King mogeko (Lower case m) is the leader and creator of all the Mogeko, including the castle itself. He is nearly exactly the same as all other Mogekos personality and appearance wise, although he is much stronger. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A Verse: Mogeko Castle Name: King mogeko Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mogeko Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Creation & Life Manipulation (Created the Castle and the Mogeko race), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the Castle, which contains "the darkness"), Immortality (Type 3) & Regeneration (Mid-Low) (Capable of regenerating from fatal wounds), Portal Creation (Created a door that can send you to another universes), Flight (he has wings), Space Manipulation (Created the Castle, which is an infinite in size structure), Time Manipulation (Created a room which contains a Moge-ko frozen in time ), Reality Warping and Shapeshifting (changes space around him to a reddish color in the ending when he transforms into his one eyed form), Holy Manipulation and Light Manipulation (The stairway to the sixth floor is stated to be made of holy light , since king mogeko made the castle. That would include this stairway as well), Power Mimicry, Magic, Existence Erasure (Yonaka’s knife has a side effect of erasing Mogekos when they are killed by it . And since King Mogeko made everything within the castle which includes Yonaka’s knife he should have this power as well), Passive Mind Manipulation and Resistance to it (The mogeko castle has various side effects such as messing with yonaka’s imaginations and triggering flashbacks and should have resistance to it since he inhabits it), Multiplication, Mind Reading, Blood Manipulation, Teleportation, Darkness manipulation, Healing, Statics Amplification; can enter and leave paintings (see note below for these abilities) Destructive Ability: High Universe Level '(Created the Castle, which is an infinite in size structure) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Defect Mogeko who could blitz 52 Mogekos ) Lifting Ability: Infinite | Infinite Striking Ability: High Universal ' [[Durability|'Durability]]: High Universe Level Stamina: Very High Range: High Universal Intelligence: Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omniscient '''(King mogeko Says he doesn’t have a shield like moge-ko. This means he could have been watching defect mogeko when he tried to fire the rocket launcher at her. / When yonaka and Defect Mogeko elope in one of the endings he says “.......eeehh???” like if he saw it. / Interrupted a teleportation when he wasn’t there. He also knew it was happening despite him not being there. / Further proves he sees everything when he says “it’s impossible to run from me”) '''Standard Equipment: Sword, Gun Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Feats: *Created the Castle, which is an infinite in size structure *The King getting shot by a missile launcher, later seen with no wounds at all . It should be kept in mind that said attack was meant to stop/kill him *Interrupted a teleportation when he wasn’t there. He also knew it was happening despite him not being there *Can jump really high *Gets stabbed in the stomach by defect mogeko. Defect mogeko isn’t able to pull the swords out of the king’s body *He is the only one who survived a stab from Yonaka Note: King mogeko created the entire mogeko race so he should have all of their powers Note 2: This profile only covers the events of Mogeko Castle, this profile might get mayors upgrades when Mogeko Castle Gaiden comes out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Rulers Category:Monsters Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Funamusea Verse Category:Portal Users Category:Blood Users Category:Magic Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Light Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Time Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 3